Realize One-shot
by weepingmermaid
Summary: Nick & Trubel Fanfiction. No time for Fantards. Don't read if you don't ship trubnick. Thank you!


REALIZE

Trubel just finished working on her motorcycle when she heard her stomach growls.

"Hungry." She murmurs. Trubel puts her tools in the tool box and went inside. She stops when she accidentally eaves drop on Nick and Adalind.

"I wish I could take it all back everything i did to you." She heard Adalind. She didn't hear anything they talk about, but she's sure they are talking about their past.

After a minute or two, she did not hear anything after that. So she steps inside and stops again.

"Did they just kiss?" In the back of her mind. She is like a statue at that moment. Feels like not breathing, she can't move her body. "Is this some kind of a nightmare?" Many questions on her mind.

That moment back in the reality when Kelly cries. Trubel clears her throat. Nick and Adalind looks at her way.

"Hey." Nick greets her as if nothing happens between him and Adalind. That hexenbitch. Trubel never trusted her o maybe she doesn't like her after all.

"I'm going to get Kelly." Adalind said. That awkward moment she walks through the bedroom.

"I- I'm sorry…" Trubel said. "I just forgot my jacket. I didn't mean to… never mind." She added. She's supposed to go in the kitchen and eat. But she lost her appetite. Instead, she gets her jacket as fast as she could. And escape to that place.

"Where are you going?" Nick stood up.

"Take a walk?" She answered.

"This late?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired and need some fresh air." She said and leaves.

TRUBEL'S POV

Trubel takes a walk. Doesn't matter where her it will take her. She just wants to be alone.

"I don't understand!" She talks to herself. "After all she did Nick!"

She feels disgusted. And all of a sudden, she feels her tears falling. "Why am I feeling this way?" asking herself. "It shouldn't be."

As she walks through, she steps on a rock. Trubel picks up and suppose to throw it. But there is something written on it.

"Do you love him?" She reads. "What? Of course not!" She walks again and saw another same rock.

"Really?" She reads it again. "Seriously?!" She murmurs. As if these rocks knows what's on her mind.

She looks around and found out that she's at the place where they first met.

"Are you kidding me!" She shouted and throws the rocks. She left the place where she and Nick first met.

While walking, she saw a beer vending machine.

Nick has been following Trubel since after she saw everything. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her grabbing some beers in the vending machine. "What the hell is she doing?".

He is supposed to come near her when his phone vibrates. Adalind is calling. He answers the phone. "Yeah."

"You saw her?" She asked. "How is she?"

"Drinking beer." He said.

"Oh my god. You better tell her Nick!" She said.

"I know." As he ended the call. He turns back to Trubel and surprisingly, she is already four cans. "What the bloody hell are you doing Theresa." And He runs towards her.

"Since when did you learn how to drink, Theresa Rubel?" He said and grabs the can.

"Nick?" She said. "No, you're not here."

"Yes I am." He stated. "You are drunk. Let's go home." and he lift her up but she try to resist.

"Nick… not now. Please." Her tears start to fall. "Just leave me alone." And start to walk away.

"Trubel, I just can't leave you like this." He said as he follows her. "You're drunk."

"I can handle myself Nick." She said. "Just go home. Adalind is waiting for you."

Until Nick realize that Trubel is doing all this because of what happened in the fome.

"Trubel… I have something to tell you." He tried to grab her wrist.

"I know. You're going to tell me that, you're in love with Adalind." She said and faces Nick.

"What?" He is puzzled of what Trubel said.

"I heard what you and Adalind talking about." She said.

"You heard it?" Nick felt nervous.

"Yes. Adalind confess to you that she is in love with you and you kissed!" Trubel's voice starts to rattle and she feels like to cry again.

Nick realizes what happening. "Is she jealous?" at the back of his mind.

Trubel sat in the side walk with her face palm. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't act this way."

"Listen Trubel. What you heard was wrong." Nick assured.

[FLASHBACK]

Nick and Adalind's POV

"Nick. Trubel ask me this morning, if I like you." She said.

"Seriously?" Nick feels an excitement of what he heard. He sat down beside Adalind.

"Well, while she's fixing her motorcycle, I got a chance to have little chat with her." Adalind paused and drinks her coffee. "And suddenly she asks me if I like you."

"Really? Why do you think she asks that?" Nick said.

"I don't know…But I think it's curiosity." said Adalind. "Because she likes you?" She teases.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why not." He chuckles.

"Would you like to know if she's in love with you?" Adalind came near Nick's face. "She's coming… just pretend." She whispered.

-End of POV-

Nick told her everything. As a surprise, Trubel punch his face.

"What is that for?!" Trubel walks away from him. "STOP WALKING AWAY TRUBEL!" as he grabs her arms. "Why are you doing this me?"

"I hate you!" She said.

"Look I'm sorry. Adalind and I didn't mean to do that." He said. "She just wants me to…"

"I hate you for making me love you!" Finally, Trubel admit to Nick. "I just realize what I feel for you when I saw you and Adalind doing something. And it hurts."

Nick puts his hands in her neck. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way." Nick looks at her. "Theresa. I love you. And I promise that I will never hurt you."

"And if you did?" She asked.

"Just cut my head off." He chuckled. "Let's go home." And he landed her a kiss in her forehead.

-The end-


End file.
